Obsession
by Oribella
Summary: What happens when Paulina finds out Danny's secret? And will Sam finally tell Danny how she really feels? DannyXSam FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter He's Too Good For You!

Danny walked down the hallway, his head down, his eyes droopy with purple bags forming under them. Ever since he had decided to protect everyone from ghosts he never seemed to get enough sleep anymore. And it was no wonder why, staying up all hours of the night catching and fighting ghosts.

Danny put his hand to his mouth and yawned.

"Hey Danny, wait up!" His friend Sam called after him, with Tucker following behind her.

"Oh, hey guys," Danny said, fighting off a yawn, "What's up?"

"Oh ya know, nothing more than the usual." The girl answered. "How are you holding up?"

He let out a short laugh, "Well, I'm holding,"

The moment he looked ahead of himself he colided with someone. Papers went everywhere!

"Danny! Are you ok!" Sam asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah," Danny said, rubbing his head, "What hit me?"

Danny soon realized who it was. The long raven black hair, green eyes, and pink shirt gave her away immediatly.

"Watch it dork!" the hispanic girl growled.

"S-sorry Paulina..I-I didn't-"

"Whatever!" she scoffed holding up her hand, "I don't have time to listen to a loser!" with that she walked on.

Danny sighed heavily.

"I don't understand why you like her!" Sam said, helping him up. "She's so mean to you!"

"Yeah, but I can't help it! She's so pretty and smart and..perfect" he sighed, "I'm the one who needs to change.."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Ya know Danny, there **_are _**plenty of girls out there who will like for _you! _They'll like you just the way you are!"

"Oh yeah?" Danny said down hearted, making his way down the hall. "Like who?"

Sam sighed heavily. _Like me.. _She thought. She stared at her feet. _Forget it Sam.. he's never going like you like that! You're forever and always going to be, "just friends" we can never be anything more.. _She let out another sigh. She wished her and Danny could be _more _than, "_just friends."_ But she could never tell him how she _really _felt. There were so many things she was afraid of! What if he rejected her? What if she did tell him and he didn't feel the same? It could permanently damage their friendship! Forever! She would never want to do that! So on she would go, playing the best friend who cares, cares more than he would ever know.

"Are you coming?" he called back to her.

She looked up, "Oh! Yeah! Sorry, coming!"

* * *

After one of her classes Sam walked down the hall toward her locker.

"He is _such_ a LOSER!" she overheard Paulina say to one of her friends, "He has absolutaly no chance with me!"

Sam growled, she slammed her locker shut and whipped around, with her fists clenched at her sides she shouted, "He is NOT a LOSER Paulina! You should consider yourself lucky that Danny is even _interested _in someone like _you!_"

Paulina looked at her friend, then Sam and scoffed, "I was talking about Tucker Foley,"

Sam blushed a little, "Oh," it was just as bad but this really didn't look good, "W-well he's a great guy too!" Sam turned quickly to get a book out of her locker that she had forgotten. She started at the floor hugging the book against her chest.

"You know, Sam," Paulina started over her shoulder, "I know you like him, you should really consider going out with him! Losers should stick together! You should really make your move!" Sam began to growl quietly, "After all, he has absolutely no chance with me!" she ran her fingers through her hair, "He should learn to accept that he can only date losers like you! Not that he would.."

Sam spun around to face her, "Shut up, Paulina! Danny's too good for you!" she ran.

* * *

It was the end of another school day and Tucker and Danny were waiting impatiently for Sam by the school doors.

"Where is she?" Danny asked Tucker.

"I don't know, she disappeared!"

Danny looked around, "I know she didn't leave! I'm sure of it!"

The door opened, "Sorry I kept you waiting, guys.."

"Where were you?" Tucker asked, "I couldn't find you inside!"

"Oh uh, no where, come on, we'll be late for that movie!"

Danny and Tucker exchanged looks.

They started walking.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker spoke up, "I saw you across the hall talking to Paulina, what were you guys talking about?"

Her expression turned cross, "Nothing," she said flatly.

"Hey! Did Paulina mention me?" Danny eagerly questioned.

She glared at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" someone screamed.

"What was that?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch."

The crew ran to the source of the scream, sure enough there was a ghost.

"I am the box ghost! Fear ME!" he shouted.

"Oh great," Danny rolled his eyes, "Cover me, guys, I'm going ghost!"

Sam and Tucker stood in front of him casually. After he had transformed he flew after his prey.

"I am-" before he could finish a green energy blast sent him flying and ironicly crashing into some boxes.

"How the heck do you keep coming out of the Ghost Zone!" Danny questioned him annoyed.

"That is none of your concern!" The Box Ghost replied, "And now I will crush you with-" he paused reading the label on the box next to him, then he roared, "Happy Farmers Eggs Boxes!" then, using his ghost powers began to whip the boxes at Danny. Naturally Danny had no problem dodging the boxes and letting them pass through him, he had delt with "The Box Ghost" many, many, times before, and by now he was bit too advanced for him.

After all the boxes were gone, he pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "Ok, enough is enough," he held the Thermos up and sucked The Box Ghost in.

Danny landed safetly on the ground behind Nasty Burger.

Sam and Tucker rushed over, they weren't worried though, "Come on, Danny or we'll miss the movie!"

He turned himself back to normal, "Ok, let's go,"

They all left together.

When they were gone, Paulina peeked around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Making a move a little too late

Saturday morning there was a knock at the door of the Fenton home.

Maddy opened the door.

"Hello there, Mrs. Fenton! Is Danny home?" Paulina asked.

"Not right now, but he should be in a few minutes, why don't you come in and wait for him?"

"Thank you!" she said sweetly. Paulina made her way in then sat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Mrs Fenton asked.

"A glass of water would be nice!" she smiled.

"Certainly! I'll be right back!" she made her way to the kitchen.

When she was gone, Paulina looked around. When she saw that the coste was clear she made her way to the basement.

* * *

There were so many weird things in the basement! Paulina, being as stupid as she was, didn't really know what to make of anything.

"Oooh!" she said eyeing the button for the Ghost Portal, "I wonder what this does!"

She pushed the button.

* * *

"Danny? Danny?" Sam called for him as she made her way into the house. She noticed the basement door was open. _He must be down there.. _She made her way down to the basement, "Danny?" to her surprise she found Paulina. "

"Hello!" she said smiling sweetly.

"Paulina?" Sam said confused, "What are _you _doing here!" Sam noticed something, "And why is _this _OPEN!" Sam ran over quickly and shut the Ghost Portal.

"I'm here to see Danny!" Paulina said, answering the first question.

"_See Danny"_? For what?"

"Oh ya know, ask him if he wants to go to a movie or something!"

_"A movie"? _Why? I thought you thought he was a "_loser_"

She smiled, her eyes looked at the ceiling, "Not anymore." she giggled.

Sam blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Hey who's down here?" a voice called down the stairs, "Oh it's just you Sam, and.." Danny gasped, "P-Paulina?"

"Hi Danny!" she squealed.

He looked around nervously, "W-What are- what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!"

He blinked rapidly, "M-me?"

"Of course silly!" she giggled, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come see a movie with me!"

"A movie? With you? You and me? T-together?"

She smiled, "Yeah!"

He grinned from ear to ear, "I'd love to!"

"Good! Come one let's go!"  
They started to make their way up the stairs together.

"W-wait!" Sam called after them, "What about the Dumpty Humpty concert we were going to go to?"

"Oh yeah.. Could you give me a rain check on that Sam?"

"B-b-but-" Sam couldn't help but notice the longing in his eyes. She sighed heavily, "Fine.."

"Thanks Sam! See ya later!" They left.

"Yeah later.." she looked at the floor.

* * *

"I can't believe he likes her! She's such a witch!" Sam growled.

"Yeah maybe.. but can you blame him?" Tucker pointed out.

She glared at him, "You're not helping!"

"Sorry.."

They were both silent for awhile.

"Ya know there's always tomorrow night! We are still going to that fair ya know!"

"Oh yeah!" Sam perked up, "I completely forgot!"

"Yeah! It will be great! We always go together every year! Now try not to think about him, the concert's staring!"

"You're right!" Sam smiled, "Tomorrow will be awsome." _I can't wait!_

* * *

Later on Sam, Tucker and Danny all met at Nasty Burger.

"So how was the concert guys?" Danny asked.

Tucker was about to answer when Sam cut him off, "Fine. How was your date with **_Paulina_**," she asked rolling her eyes.

"You're going out with Paulina?" Tucker asked, his mouth gaping open, "Sweet! So how _was_ it?"

"I really think she likes me this time!"

"Yeah right.." Sam said in a quiet growl.

"No really! She really seems into me this time!"

"That's awesome dude!" Tucker chimed in, "You have to tell me all about this date!"

"Well-"

"I have to go-" Sam interrupted him, "I'll see you guys tomorrow.."

Danny blinked, "But you haven't even finished your food,"

"I'm not hungry," she said plainly.

He raised an eyebrow, "But you haven't even **_started _**your food!"

"I told you I'm _not_ hungry! Get off my back," she growled, "I'll see you guys later."

"Ok, see you tomorrow.."

After she left Danny said to Tucker, "Man, she's acting strange,"

* * *

It was 7:52 pm Sunday night and Samantha Manson was still in her room trying to decide what to wear.

_Should I wear this? _Sam thought holding up an outfit in front of the mirror. _Or this? _She held up another one. She smiled to herself. _What am I doing? I don't have to dress up! I'm only going with my friends! They don't care what I wear! _She tossed the outfits down on her bed and ran down the stairs. Soon after her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey Sam! It's me Tucker! I'm letting you know I'm leaving for the fair right now, I'll meet you at the dunking booth, you know the one next to the haunted house!"

"Ok! I'll see you then!"

"All right! Bye!"

"Bye!" With that she hung up the phone, she looked once more in the mirror, she didn't wear anything fancy but she wanted to look nice anyways. She reached out for the door handel. Then suddenly she thought of something, she couldn't help but think about what Paulina had said,"_You should really make your move_." Sam couldn't help but think about the pretty purple and black dress she had in her closet.. She had never worn, and it wasn't too fancy for a fair. After all there was no way "Paulina" was interested in Danny she had said so many times! That date thing the other day was probably a plan to make him look stupid as usual. Why not make a move? She looked over her shoulder at the staircase. _Yeah, why not?_ She rushed upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Tucker stood in front of the dunking booth, listening to the heckling clown that was annoying him.

"Hey Tucker!" Sam called.

"Hey Sam!" Tucker lighted up. He looked her over. "Wow! You look nice! What's the special occasion? He asked giving her a nudge.

She smiled a little but tried not to let him see, "Oh shut up Tucker!" She looked around, "Where's Danny?"

"He's not here yet but he should be here soon!" he replied.

Sam nodded, "Ok,"

A half an hour passed and Danny still hadn't arrived!

"Where is he?" Sam asked Tucker worried.

"I don't know.. But I'm sure he'll be here any mintue!"

"Yeah I guess.."

"Really Sam! I'm positive he'll be here _any _minute now, he probably just ran into a ghost on the way."

Sam smiled, "You're right! Hey while we're waiting I think I'll get some cotton candy! Do you want any?"

"No thanks! I think I'm going to take a shot at this clown who's been heckling me.." he glared.

"Go ahead! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" the clown yelled at him.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Sam made her way over to the cotton candy booth. She smiled. _Tuckers right, there's no sence in worrying, he probably just ran into a ghost. _She started to go back to where Tucker was when she heard something. It sounded like Danny! She smiled and made her way in the direction from where she heard the noise. _Tucker was right! He's here! I wonder what he'll think of my dress? I wonder if-_

Sam dropped her cotton candy, her mouth gapped open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She just couldn't believe it! Danny and Paulina were kissing?

She continued to watch in shock. _W-what? What's going on? I-I thought.. I thought.. _A tear slid down her cheek. She ran.

* * *

"Hey kid! Turn your glasses the other way then try to throw the ball!" the clown heckled.

"I'll show you!" he threw the next ball with all his might. And to his amasment he hit the target. He jumped for joy, "YEAH!"

As he celebrated he noticed Sam coming back.

"Hey Sam! You'll never believe it! I sunk the clown! Can you believe it?...Hey where's your cotton candy?"

"Oh uh I decided not to get any.."

"Oh, hey you have to try this game! It's really fun if you win!"

"Uh actually Tucker I..."  
"Hey guys!" Danny called, walking over with Paulina by his side.

"Oh hey Danny! What took you so long?"

"Oh uh, I got kind of tied up," he replied.

Paulina giggled. If looks could kill Sam would have killed her.

"Hey are you guys ready?"

"We've been ready! We've been ready for half an hour!" Sam growled, she could feel a tear welling up in her eye. She could just barely disguise her pain, with her anger.

"Oh sorry..Hey let's go on the faris wheel!" Danny suggested.

Tucker shrugged. "Ok,"  
"Come one, Paulina! Let's go!" he said taking her hand.

That was it, Sam was broken, the image of them kissing eachother came back to her mind and stayed there.

"Actually I-I don't feel very well, I think I'm going to go home,"

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked concerned.

She turned from them, hiding a tear. "Yeah.."

"Hey are you ok?" Danny asked concerned noticing a tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine..just tired.."

"Well ok.." Tuck said, "We can come here tomorrow night to if you want to."

"Maybe..." She said quietly, "I'll see you guys later." without another word she ran.

Danny watched her go, concern in his eyes.

* * *

Sam sat alone in her room in the dark, by her window, staring out at the moon as it's rays shined on her through her window. It was really _over_ this time. Paulina wasn't just playing around this time she really _did_ like Danny. Sam could see it in her eyes..

Why did she have to wait so long? Why couldn't she just have told him? Told him everything! Now she would be haunted by everything that could have been, and would never be.. _Why? _

Everything was still, the only sound was that of the wind outside and even that was a whisper.

"Sam?"

Sam gasped, "D-Danny?" she looked.

He appeared.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was worried, when you left the fair you seemed kind of-" Without a word he walked toward her, he carressed his finger against her cheek, "You've been crying,"

"I-" she paused, then she whipped her head away, "No I haven't."

"Yes you have!" he insisted.

"I have not!" she shot back.

He was silent for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not!" She blurted out nervously, "Why would there be anything wrong?"

"Well because you- well you've been acting kind of strange.."

She looked at him. _What should I say? I-I can't tell him! I...I can never tell him..._

"I'm fine Danny, please, just-just go.."

"Sam I-"

_CRASH!_

A dark Ghost figure came crashing through the window.

Danny looked, "What? What is this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _Forget? How Can I?_

"What? What is this?"

The creature was the form of a human, only it was completely black with a dark mist looming around it! Everything that is except for it's glowing red eyes which raged with anger.

Danny took a fighting stance, "Who are you!"

The dark ghost gave Danny a evil grin. Danny was ready to fight! But for some reason the ghost didn't seem interested in Danny, it seemed more interested in...Sam?

"Sam..." it hissed.

"Sam?" Danny repeated.

"Me?" Sam said at the same time.

The creature let out a very disturbing sort of war cry, and lunged right at Sam. Sam screamed. Danny quickly jumped in front of her taking a hard blow from the dark ghost. He flew across the room into Sam's dresser, breaking it to pieces.

Sam rushed over, "Danny! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he strained to say, pain clear in his voice. He was amazed how strong this ghost was! It was the fact that he had went flying, it was the fact that the hit hurt him so bad.

He stood but stumbled.

"Danny!" Sam gasped.

Danny put his hand on his side then looked at his palm at the green blood, "Stay back Sam," he ordered her. The ghost boy quickly created a green ball of energy but before he could send it at the creature it said, "I'll get you Sam Manson!" and disappeared.

"Huh?" Danny looked around, he ran to the window. Nothing, the sky was clear, not a ghost in sight. "Where'd it go?"

"What was that?" Sam asked confused and even a bit afraid.

"It was a ghost..I think.." he looked around again, "I'd better check this out.."

"I'll come with you!" Sam said shooting up and running over to the window.

"No!" Danny said turning quickly and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Weren't you listening? That thing is after _you_! The last thing you want to do is come with me to _look_ for it!"

"But Danny I-"

"No! Just don't worry about it, if I find anything out I'll let you know, ok?"

Sam sighed then crossed her arms, "Ok."

Danny put one foot on the window ceil, then looked at her, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

He left.

* * *

Monday morning after school, Sam was waiting very impatiently in front of the mall, her legs parted, her hands drooped lazily over her knees. _Where are those guys? _she thought to herself.

"Hey Sam!" she heard Tucker say.

She looked around then spotted him.

"Hey!" she smiled. She looked around again, "Where's Danny?"

Tucker blinked, "He's not here?"

"No!" she looked around then clenched her fists, "He's probably with that ditsey _Paulina!" _She turned away from Tucker and threw her hands up in the hair,"This is getting to be _so _annoying! It's like he doesn't have_ time _for us anymore!"

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out.

Sam smiled and turned around, "Well speak of the devil," she looked then gasped. _Paulina _was with him! "And I repeat, "Speak of the _devil_!"

"Hello there you guys!" Paulina waved at them, with a sweet smile, "Danny told me he was coming her, so I just had to tag along! You don't mind, do you?"

Sam got in her face, "Mind! Mind! Of course we-"

"Of course we don't!" Tucker said pushing Sam to the side, "We would love to have you with us m' lady!"

"Oh goody!" she squealed.

"Danny," Sam started, taking him by the arm and walking away, "Could I talk to you over here please?"

"Uh sure.."

When they were out of hearing range Sam unloaded on him, "Why the heck do you have to bring _super ditze _everywere you freakin' go!"

"Well, I was talking to her last night, and the subject came up and well she really wanted to go.."

"Is this going to be your thing now? You're going to bring her **_everywhere_**!"

"Well yeah! I mean no... I mean.. it's not a big deal.."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "It **_is _**a big deal Danny, because I-"  
"So where are we going first, Danny?" Paulina asked, glomping Danny from behind.

"Well I-"

"Let's go to E.B. Games first!" Tucker suggested, walking over, "There's a new video game that I want to check out!"

Danny smiled, "_Curse of Vampires Mummy's Sisters, Cousin Werewolf Twice Removed_?"

"Yeah!"

"That game looks awesome!" Danny agreed, "We should-"

"Danny," Paulina began as she hung on his arm, "Can we go to the Deb first? I saw this gorgeous dress there and it would look absolutely perfect on me!"

"Well-"

Before he could finish Paulina drug him away.

* * *

"Oh!" Paulina awed at the next dress she tried on, "How does this one look on me Danny?"

"The same as the last ten," Sam butted in, rolling her eyes, "_Beautiful." _she said sarcasticly

"I know," Paulina flaunted. She went back into the dressing room to change.

"Do we _have _to stay here until she's done?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"Why?" Tucker asked, with a dazed smile, "What's the matter? I think she's beautiful..."

Sam sighed helplessly. _Why did I even bother saying anything?_

"Danny," Paulina started as she came out of the dressing room, "I have to go to the little girls room," she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll be right back..Ok?"

He began to daze, mindlessly he said, "Ok,"

After Paulina left Sam couldn't hold back. "What is wrong with you? Why does she have to be here!"

Danny snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"Don't you even listen to what I say anymore!" she started to stomp away.

"Wait!" Danny shouted, running after her, "I'm sorry!" he said when he caught up with her. "What did you say?"

Her mouth moved in frustration, "I-I," she pushed him away, "Just forget it!" she was going to make her leave but as she turned she tripped.

"Sam!" Danny quickly caught her.

She stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm-I'm-"

_**POW!**_

Before Sam could say anything a huge blast of black energy shot down at them, seperating them. They both screamed as they went flying.

Danny was the first to look and see what it was, he gasped when he saw it. It was that ghost! That black ghost from last night!

It laughed as it created another energy blast and whipped it at Sam.

"Sam, look out!" Danny screamed.

Sam tried to run but she wasn't quick enough, the blast hit her.

"SAM!" Danny ran over to her, "Sam? Sam?"

She was unconcious.

Danny growled uncontrolably, "I'M GOING GHOST!" he transformed.

It was lucky for him there was such a panic that nobody saw.

As soon as he transformed he immediately shot a energy blast at the ghost.

The Ghost was too busy laughing to see it coming. It hit the ghost and took it down.

Danny flew over to the creature and picked it up by the collar. He was about to say something, when, taking a good look at the ghost he noticed it was in the form of a girl. He ignored that fact. "Who are you?"

It giggled, "Just protecting you.."

Danny blinked, "Protecting me?"

"Yes," she said, "Protecting you from that girl.."

"That girl?" he glanced over his shoulder at Sam then looked back at the ghost, "You mean Sam?"

"Don't worry Danny.." she said stroking her fingers through his hair, "I'll destroy her for you.."

"What are you-" he stopped in mid-sentence and blinked a few times, "How do you know my name?"

"Don't worry.." she went on, "I _will _destroy her,"

The ghost slowly faded into a black mist, Danny frantickly grabbed at the air. Then suddenly, she was gone.

The ghost boy just stood there for a moment. _What was that all about?_

"Danny come quick!" he heard Tucker shout.

Danny turned and ran to Sam.

"She's not moving!" Tucker panicked.

Danny took her face, "Sam? Sam?"

Her eyes fluttered, as she moaned. Her eyes opened partually, "Danny?"

Danny and Tucker both smiled, "Sam!"

"Are you all right?" Danny asked her.

"I-I think so.." she said. As she sat up she yelped out in pain. She felt her side, she didn't even have to look, she knew blood was on her hands. She looked at her side. She had a sort of burn mark on her side that was bleeding.

Tuck gasped, "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah I know," she said to him. She looked around, "Was that-"

"Uh huh," Danny said before she could even say it.

"Why did it come here?"

The ghost boy looked down then at her, "It came here for you,"  
Sam gasped, "F-for me?"

He nodded.

"W-why me?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't know.. I think you had better stay close to me, this ghost is after you for some reason and I don't know why.. But I'm going to find out."

She blushed a little at his words, _"Stay close to me" _"Oh, so you'll be like my body guard," she laughed.

He shrugged, "Yeah, sorta. Tonight we'll have to... Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Tonight Paulina and I are going to the fair again,"

Sam glared at him then crossed her arms, "You do know I'm still mad at you.."

"Danny!" Paulina shouted across the mall, "I'm back!"

Danny looked, then looked back at Sam, "I'll come check on you after my date tonight,"

She looked away from him, "Whatever."

* * *

Danny and Paulina walked hand in hand as they walked round the fair that Monday night.

Danny was trying his hand at the, _"Strength test game" _He lifted the hammer high in the air then brought it down. He hit it so hard the bell went flying off.

"Winner! Winner!" the machine said, "Look at the size of the muscles on the winner!"

Danny grinned.

"Oh Danny!" You're so strong!" Paulina said, carressing his shoulder.

"Thanks!"

"Oh look!" Paulina said pointing at a game stand,"Aren't those Teddy bears adorable.

Danny smiled, "I'll get you one!"

He walked up to the counter, "I'd like one ball please!"

"One?" the man at the counter repeated a little shocked, "My, my aren't we confident!" the man obliged him.

Danny wasn't worried, fighting ghosts all the time had given him a better aim.

He threw the ball at the bottles and knocked them over.

"Wow!" the man marveled, "You're pretty good!"

Danny closed his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "Thanks," he pointed, "I'd like the pink one please!" When the man handed it to him, he handed it to Paulina, "Here you go Paulina!"

"Oh Danny! I love it!" She glomped him and kissed him.

* * *

Sam sat in her room by the window, with her lights off, all alone.

_That stupid Paulina! _She thought to herself as she fidgited, with one hand, with the ring Danny had given her. _He didn't even ask me if I'd like to come!_

"Why would he? It's a date! Remember?" she said aloud.

_Just forget about it, Sam.. _she told herself. _Forget about this whole idea, about things happening between us.. And feelings.. And Danny.. _She looked up at the moon. _Forget about Danny.. Just forget.._

"Hey!" Danny said, flying in front of the window.

"Whoa!" Sam jumped, "Geez Danny! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry.." he scanned her room, "No sign of the ghost?"

"No," she answered.

"That's good," he said as he flew into her room. He looked around, changed into his human form then crawled under her bed.

She didn't say anything, then she waited for him to say something but he said nothing. She looked under her bed, "Uh..what are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for that ghost!" he answered her.

"Don't you think you should be getting home?"

"I was there all ready, my parents think I'm in my room."  
She looked from side to side. Danny was going to stay in her room? All night? The thought of it made her nervous. "Are you going to sleep under there?"

He shrugged with one shoulder, "Yeah I guess.."

"Well ok.." she reached over and grabbed a pillow off her bed, "Here." she said tossing it to him.

"Thanks!" he situated it under his head.

Sam hopped off her bed and began to go through her dresser drawer. She pulled out some skull pajama's. She waited, then looked under the bed, "Could you like go out, please?"

Not thinking he said, "No, it's ok, go ahead."  
Her eyes got big. "W-what?"

He slapped his forehead realizing how stupid that was. _You moron! _He attempted to correct himself without looking stupid. "What I meant was..all I can see from under here is you're feet anyway. It's fine." _That's not much better, stupid!_

Sam was still uncomfortable with it but she went ahead anyways.

Danny watched her skirt fall to her ankles. His eyes widened, he blushed. Out of respect he rolled over the other way.

He waited, then peeked over to see if she was done. He felt the mattress go down slightly. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"Night," she said, once she had snuggled down into her bed.

"Good night," he said back.

Everything was quiet for a little awhile, until of course Danny tried to get comfortable. The mattress squeecked as it went up and down, up and down.

"Danny."

_Squicky, squicky._

"Danny?"

_Squicky, squicky._

"Danny!"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable!"

"Well could you _try _a little quieter, please?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Thank you!"

She closed her eyes again.

_Squicky, squicky._

She was quiet then she shouted, "DANNY!"

She starled him so, that his body jumped upward hitting her off the bed and sending him rolling out.

She landed right on him, "Oof!"

When she opened her eyes she saw two blue ones staring back at her. They both blinked, then stared a little. They're faces were so close!

She could tell he was blushing and she felt herself blush as well.

She back off of him, "S-sorry.."

He backed out from under her, "I-it's ok.."

They looked away from eachother, saying nothing then they looked back at eachother again.

"Well uh um, good night." Sam said climbing back onto her bed.

"Oh uh yeah, good night..." he crawled under her bed again.

She lay on her bed awake, staring at the ceiling, her heart pounding. _How can I forget? How can I?_

* * *

It was now Tuesday morning. Sam awoke with a start to the sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had almost forgotten that Danny was there, when she remembered she looked under the bed, "Good morning sleepy head-" He was gone..

_He must have went home.._ She wasn't surprised, after all his parents did think he was _still _in his room.

She sighed then began to get ready for another school day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Realizing Reality

After school that day Danny and Sam decided to spend the day together, but for ghost catching purposes of course! Tucker had to go straight home that day, after school, his parents were planning on doing some weird family outting. And as for Paulina, well thank the lord God almighty she was sick! When Sam heard that news, she had to restrain herself from jumping in the air and screaming, "Yeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!!!"

So, they were alone, together, for the whole day! Sam was excited but she also felt awkward considering that the fact remained that Paulina _was_ _still_ his girlfriend. She hated that! But it couldn't be helped.. Besides, she just had to make the best of it! With the way Paulina had been hanging on Danny, who knows how long it would be before they would get a chance to do anything together like this again.

They didn't have anything special planned, they just walked and talked. Soon they came across a park. They walked together around the large pond, where the ducks were swimming and quacking.

They both grew quiet, fading out of conversation. Sam looked for any excuse to start one up again. "So um.. the ducks.. uh they're pretty fat this year, huh?" How lame! She could have punched herself when she saw the expression on Danny's face when he replied, "Uh yeeah..fat ducks.."

_What a stupid thing to say! _She told herself. _Talk about something normal! _"So um, how are things with your ghost powers?" Well not quite normal but in his case..

He shrugged, "..Ok I guess.. I still haven't mastered cloning myself, but I'm working on it.."

"How are things with your parents?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just perfect.. I go through another day of hiding who I am and they get one step closer to finding out their son is a ghost freak child,"

"You've said it before, they'll love you no matter what!"

"Yeah I know.. it's just well.. well ya know.."  
She nodded understandingly, "Yeah I know.."

The two friends had now completely walked around the pound. Without even thinking about it they began walking in one accord toward the swing set.

"What about you?" Danny questioned.

"What about me?"

"Well, **_your _**parents?"

Sam laughed dryly, "What about them? They're out of their minds and they think I do drugs!" She took a seat on the swing and began to rock herself gently, "Seriously though, they just don't understand me."

"I know how you feel.." Danny said, begining to mindlessly push her.

"Have you ever felt like.."

"Your friends are the only one's who understand you?" Danny finished.

"Yeah!"

They both smiled at eachother.

"Ya know, Danny.. sometimes I wish I was a ghost.."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Well.. it looks kind of fun!"

"Believe me, Sam, it's not all it's cracked up to be!" Danny stated, giving her another good push.

"Oh come on, Danny! Don't tell me you hate _everything _about being part ghost!"

Danny smiled secretly to himself.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, leaning back to look at him.

He took a step back so her head wouldn't plunge into his stomach. He shrugged, putting the usual everyday ghost fighting ritual out of his mind he answered, "Nothing really.. you?"

She chuckled, "Oh ya know the usual, counting ceiling tiles and seeing if I can find shapes in the wood work.."

He laughed, "You're weird!"

She looked back at him over her shoulder, she laughed, "Ha! Look who's talking!"

They laughed together. Then their conversation ended. Sam had gotten caught up in the rythm of swinging. She closed her eyes and smiled as each whoosh forward sent a refreshing breeze in her face. And Danny, well he had gotten caught up in Sam! He suddenly noticed how cute she looked! He became entranced with her, watching her swing back and forth, back and forth. Her hair whooshing forward then back, soon her hair tie loosened up and fell off, letting her hair fall freely. She shook her head, flopping her hair around, really not caring. Every move she made played in slow motion in his mind. He shook his head hard, escaping his fantasy land. _Stop it! _He thought to himself. _You have a girlfriend!_

Danny walked in front of her, keeping a safe distance away so he wouldn't get kicked. When Sam opened her eyes she saw him standing there. He watched her, his hands in his pockets a worried expression on his face.

She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Lighten up!" she giggled, kicking at him playfully as she whisked forward.

"Hey!" he laughed, shielding his face.

She smiled biting her bottom lip, when she came at him again she kicked her feet a bit harder.

"Oh no you don't!" he said smiling defiently, as he grabbed her legs stopping her, then spinning her around, twisting the chains.

"No! No!"

He laughed as he ran faster.

When the chains were fully twisted he jumped out of the way.

"Eeek! No!" she squealed.

The swing spun round and round faster and faster. She screamed, tucking in her legs, causing it to spin even faster. When it was finished, Danny quickly ran over, grabbing her legs to stop her before it twisted a second round the oposite direction. He took hold of the chains and joined her in laughter.

"Oooh I'm dizzy," she laughed.

The swing swayed back a little as he held onto the chains. He took a step forward, to balance himself, (since the sides of the ground curved downwards, near the swing.) but as he did, he tripped a little, he quickly stomped his foot down, keeping himself from falling completely. Since he was still holding onto the chains the swing lurched back, then swept forward, when he straightened his neck as it came toward him he found his lips collide with Sam's. There was a moment of electrcity, then the two blinked in unision, trying to grasp the sudden shock. No thoughts crossed their minds, just an impulse of long unresolved feelings that they had wanted to get out for a long time. This desire had burned in them so long, there were no thoughts of pulling away, or of how it could effect their friendship, or of rejections, or girlfriends that really meant nothing, or any doubt in their mind. It was just them, there and now, there was no one else in the world, no one else existed. It was just them with feelings that were _way _overdue.

Their eyes closed together. Both of them deepening the kiss, moving to the rythmn of eachother's mouth. Danny took a hold of Sam's face, kissing slowly, deep and passionate. Each kiss really meaning something to both of them. The only thoughts in their minds were, _"I love you, I love you, I love you.." _

Those words almost escaped Danny's lips as he continued to kiss her, but when he breathed in air to speak, reality set in. He quickly pulled away.

Sam's eyes opened, she stared at him, her eyes deep and sad. _No.. don't stop!_

He stared back at her panting. His mind raced to try to figure out the right decison to make for this very moment, but he couldn't make one.

_"Danny.." _She whispered.

He longed to kiss her again but he just couldn't! He had promised himself he would _never _cheat on a girl. If he _did_ like another girl, he would break up first, but never _cheat_! Never! He couldn't help but feel guilty, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that this was _so _right.

He didn't know what to say, in an instant he transformed and flew off.

Sam still held tight to the chains, her head steadied upward, watching him disappear. She looked at the ground, sadness in her eyes. _He chose her.. _A tear slid down her cheek. _He chose her.._

* * *

Sam slowly pushed her locker door shut, sadly hugging her books against her chest.

"I can't believe he chose her.." she said sadly, to Tucker. She really didn't like to open up about these things to Tucker but at the moment she didn't care who was listening.

"Well he never said no, did he?"

"..No.." she admitted, "But he just left!"

"Well that doesn't mean he chose her over you! Maybe he um.. had something important to do!"

She cast her eyes on the floor.

"Hey! It's not over until you know for sure!"

"What should I do?" she asked desperately.

"Talk to him!"

Sam _really _didn't want to.. but she might as well get it over with, "Ok.."

Sam began walking down the hall in search of him. _Maybe... maybe there is a chance.. He hasn't exactly said no, right? Maybe.. he will choose me! _a small hope lit in her heart. She smiled weakly. _Maybe there can be an "us" after all! Maybe.._

When Sam turned the next corner she wanted to die. There before her was Paulina, pinning Danny against a locker kissing him mercelessly.

She didn't bother to notice his books and papers scatted on the floor, and the shocked expression on his face. She was too angry.

She threw her books down. Did they have to makeout everywhere they went?!???!?! Is this how he wanted to break it to her?!?!?! What was this anyway? Was it like, "Oh as you can see, Sam, I am kissing Paulina, I would rather be with her than you! Even though I led you on! I just kiss _everybody!!!!!!!"_

She walked over to them and stood angrily behind Paulina. Paulina released Danny from her kiss and looked back at her.

"S-Sam!" Danny stuttered, when his lips were free.

"Whatever, Danny! Whatever!" she cursed angrily, "If you want to be with this slut bag, then fine! Go right ahead! But don't expect to be friends with _me_ anymore!" she stomped away angrily.

"S-Sam! Wait!" he shouted after her, reaching out in the direction she had left.

Paulina smiled and slid a finger up and down his cheek, "I'll talk to her." without another word she ran after Sam.

"P-Paulina! Wait! No!" he slumped his arms at his sides, "Oh crap..."

* * *

"Sammy, Sam!" Sam heard Paulina call from behind her.

She came to an upright hault, she turned on her heel to face her, teeth bared, her fist clenched angrily at her sides.

"I thought I should tell you something!" she said cheerfully, when she stood in front of Samantha Manson.

"What?" Sam growled.

"I just wanted to warn you," she began, "If I ever see you kissing my ghost boy again, you will never see the light of day ever again!"

Sam blinked rapidly, startled that she had known about them kissing eachother. Had she been watching them? But wasn't she sick yesterday?

"How did you know that we were-" then it hit her, "Did you say "ghost boy"? H-how do you know...I mean how did you- I mean where-"

"Oh please! You don't think I would go out with Danny for just being his dorky old self, do you? Now that I know he's the ghost boy, I can accept him!"

Sam's fists clenched and unclenched rapidly, "That's the only reason you're going out with him?!?!?!"

"Of course!" she smiled, she clasped her hands together, "Ah, Paulina Fenton! I can finally wrap my mind around it!"

Paulina kept talking but Sam wasn't listening. She was burning with anger! _That was the only reason she- She didn't really- All that kissing was- _She stopped herself. _PAULINA FENTON!?!??!?!?! _In a fit of rage she angrily lashed out, punching Paulina right in the face!

Paulina screamed out in agony, holding her throbbing eye, "Oh my eye!" she moaned.

"How about I give you a fat lip next!" Sam roared, "Then let's see how well you can lip lock, Danny!" Sam sprinted back into the school.

Paulina watched her go angrily.

* * *

"Danny! Danny!" Sam yelled. Finally she found him, he was picking his books and papers off the floor.

"Danny!" she shouted in his face, slamming him back against a locker, sending his books and papers flying everywhere again.

He stared at her dumbly, he blinked, then annoyed he said, "What?"

"You have to listen to me!"

"Huh?"  
"It's about Paulina!"  
"Paulina? What about her?"

"You know how you said this time you _really _think she likes you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeeeah..."

"Well..she.. she doesn't.."

"What?!?!?!?"

"Danny...she knows, she knows your secret! She knows you're a ghost,"

Danny's hand clapped over her mouth, he looked around, he was so happy no one was in the hallway besides them. "Wait..what?"

"That's the only reason she likes you! I don't know how she knows, but she does!"

"That's impossible Sam! There's no way she could know about that!"

"She does Danny!"

He stared at her blankly, "...You're jealous.."

Sam growled in frustration, "**_Yes! _**All right? I'm jealous! But I am because-" this really didn't seem like the time or place but she just had to get it out, it was tearing her up inside so bad.. and for such a long time, "Because I- I love you Danny! I have for a long time..." she looked down," I was just afraid..." she looked him square in the eyes, "But that's not important right now! Paulina knows your secret and you have to-"

"Sam!" he said pushing her back. "Paulina really does love me this time! And I well.."

Sam refused to stand there after she had spilled her heart out and have Danny say, "I love, Paulina" She quickly sprinted.

"Sam!"

She was gone..there was no more he could say.

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "It's ok Danny," Paulina said in a whisper. "I'm here." Before he could say anything Paulina grabbed his hand and whisked him away. "Come with me!"

* * *

The sun was setting, as Paulina and Danny came upon the park where Danny had been with Sam. He glanced at the swing set, then quickly looked away.

She ignored his hurting expression, "Over here!" she said trailing him along.

They came up to the pond, she pulled him down next to it. (the land curved down from a hill next to the pond.) They sat down together, their backs against the dirt wall behind them.

She looked at him longingly. "Isn't it romantic!"

He didn't return her gaze, his face was empty of feeling, his mind rushed to the memory of what had happened here yesterday.

"If you like me, kiss me!" he heard Paulina say.

He looked at her. He really didn't feel like kissing her..but.. maybe this, maybe this was just how it was supposed to be. He loved Paulina..at least he thought he did... At the moment he wasn't sure.. But why punish her?

He leaned toward her and gave her a peck on the mouth, then gazed out at the pond.

Paulina looked around, "We're the only two here." she said.

He tried to smile, "Yeah.."

She grabbed his face and gave him a lust filled kiss. "We **_are_** the only two here!"

Not looking at her, he zoned out, "Yeah.." It wasn't registering.

"Danny..." she said, in a sulrty voice.

He snapped out of it for a second, he looked at her, "Hm?"

She puffed air out of her nose frustrated. "Danny!"

He blinked, "What?"

She could tell he had never done this before. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small packet.

Danny's eyes widened. _Oh god! _He hadn't been expecting this! His mind panicked. _What should I do??? What should I do????_

"Um.. um.." he muttered, shly turning red.

This was so unromantic. "Well?" she grunted.

"Yeah sure uh um.." he grabbed her face, squeashing her cheeks together, giving her a rather strange and awkward kiss. _Maybe this is just how it's supposed to be... _He told himself, unable to believe it.

She grabbed his shirt, which made him feel **_very _**unconfortable, "I love you.." she whispered.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard that. He closed his eyes, and gave her a real kiss that he meant. "I love you too,"

"Oh ghost boy.." she moaned.

Danny blinked, then pulled away sharply, "What?"

"Oh!" Paulina gasped, "Oh um uh nothing.."

"What did you call me?" Danny asked her urgently.

"N-nothing!"  
"You called me, "Ghost boy."

Uh oh, she had been caught. She shook her head and fought off any panic, oh well she was too hott to be turned down. She giggled, "Yes, I know your secret, ok?" she attempted to kiss him, "But I still love you!"

Danny pulled away staring a far off, "S-she was right!"  
"Danny!" Paulina urged.

"Oh no! I'm making the biggest mistake of my life!" he thought outloud.

"**_Mistake!?" _**Paulina snorted insulated.

"I have to find her!" he said, quickly standing. After that he bolted off, changing to his ghost form.

"Danny!!!" Paulina cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The fountain

Only seconds later Danny arrived at Sam's window.

"Sam!" he whispered.

When no one answered him, he made himself intangible and flew through the wall.

He looked around the empty room, "Sam?"

She wasn't there. Where could she be?

Danny looked at the floor, his heart flooded with guilt. _Why didn't I listen to her? _"You idiot!!"

_Crackle._

The sound of rustling paper captured his attention. He lifted his foot finding a crumpled piece of paper under it. He reached down and picked it up. Uncrumpling it he found it was a piece of paper with a picture of Sam and himself glued to it, with a purple heart drawn around it.He smiled sadly. He was positive Sam had been there, but where was she now?

"Sam, honey, is that you?" he heard Mrs. Manson say, her voice coming from the other side of the door.

He gasped, quickly he became invisible.

Mrs. Manson opened the door partially, only sticking her head in, "Sam?" When she found no one, she left.

After she was gone, Danny was visable again. He sighed relieved. His attention went back to the paper. _"Oh Sam.."_

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The sky was filled with stars that winked down at the earth. The fountain looked surpassingly beautiful in the moonlight! Save for the sad girl who wept beside it.

Sam sat alone, her face buried in her hands, wetting them with tears. She took her face out of her hands and looked up at the fountain she sat next to, tears continuing to flow. This was the fountain she had been near that time she told Danny, "I wish I had never met you!" She wished that stupid ghost genie was around, she'd wish it again! Why did she let herself fall into this? The closer she had gotten to Danny, the deeper her feelings had become! And she had held them in for so long! Pretending she really didn't care all those times he had gotten a girlfriend, when really she was dying inside! And the one time she was actually honest about her feelings, spilling her heart out, telling him everything! He had..he had rejected her! And on top of all that it just had to be _Paulina! _That witchy girl that she despised!

Sam leaned over the fountain, looking at her reflection, watching it ripple as one of her tears fell in. _I thought he loved me.. _She smacked at her reflection, turning away, letting the rest of her pain fade out through her tears.

_"Sam.." _she heard her name whispered behind her, not exactly being addressed to her.

She looked, letting out a quiet gasp.

It was Danny.

_"Danny.." _she whispered. She turned away from him. Why was he here? How much more must she be tortured?!

She heard the sound soft footsteps coming toward her, then his warmth as he sat beside her.

There was a silence, then he said quietly, _"Sam?"_

He waited but she said nothing.

_"Sam.. I-I'm sorry..."_

Sam took her face out of her hands, staring off into the distance for a moment, then she looked at him, tears shooting off her face as she turned. She listened to his words intently.

He looked down.

_"I'm sorry about..well about everything.." _ he said in a quiet, yet earnest voice. _"I didn't mean to hurt you.. I was just.. I was an idiot! I-I don't know what I was thinking! I always thought Paulina was what I wanted...but really she was just..she was just a cover up because I thought," _he paused and looked at her, his green eyes tottering back and forth, "_I thought I could never have you.."_

Sam blushed.

His next words were heart felt, she could hear it in his voice, _"But really.. I just want..I just want..." _he put his hand on hers, the rest he said with his eyes. Her heart sped up, her blush deepened.

_The moon shown down on them, as if by some higher power it was just meant to be.._

_"Sam..." _he whispered. He leaned toward her slightly. _"I.." _he was surprised to feel a slight squeeze of his hand. He looked. Her fingers were now tangled in his. He looked at her.

She smiled slightly, one last tear trickling down her cheek.

Slowly, he moved in and kissed her. It was like magic when their lips touched, it wasn't like those other times, this time it was real.

The warmth in Danny's heart played with his ghost powers, unknown to him, they had turned the fountain water pink and formed the spilling water into a heart. (don't ask how! it's just cute!)

Neither of them had been happier in their entire lives!

Suddenly an explosion of black energy separated them, sending them in either direction.

Danny pushed himself up. He stood holding his arm that was oozing green blood. He looked around then spotted her..it was that ghost!!!

"YOU!!"

"Hello my darling..." she said smiling down at him. "Did you miss me?"

"That's it I've had it with you!" Danny growled, his hands lighting up in a green fire.

Danny attacked, flying at the ghost with tremendous speed. The dark ghost grinned evilly, she stepped aside casually, letting Danny whiz right by her. He turned around quickly, flying at her again, shooting green energy blasts at her as he came. The ghost laughed as she disappeared then reappeared as each energy blast threatened to hit her. When she had dodged them all she stopped and laughed. She wasn't too hot at this, now was she? That was all Danny needed to get the advantage. Danny sent a single blast at her, this one hit and she went plummeting to the ground. Danny quickly flew to her and pinned her down.

"Who are you?!" he demanded to know.

"Don't you recognize me, Danny?" she asked, her voice becoming vaguely familiar, "I'm your girlfriend!" she growled at him, her form changing suddenly.

Sam, who had been watching weakly from the sidelines, gasped when she saw who it was.

He gasped, "_P-Paulina_?"

"Yes ghost boy!" she said smiling, her eyes turning red, "Paulina! Your lover!" She transformed into her ghost form, then with all her might, she kicked Danny hard, sending him flying back off of her.

"Ugh!" he grunted when he landed flat against his back. He opened his eyes, groaning. He gasped, his eyes opening sharply as Paulina hovered over him.

"Cheating? On your girlfriend?" she asked, "Ghost boy! You know better then that!" as he tried to stand she shot a energy blast at him, sending him skidding backwards across the ground.

"Danny!" Sam cried out.

Paulina glared at Sam, with hate filled eyes, "Shut up!" she hissed.

Danny groaned, holding his head as he sat up, "Oohh.." his eyes shot open when he saw Paulina charging at him, her fists lit in a deadly black flame, he quickly sprinted upward, out of the way just in time.

"I don't want to fight you, Paulina!" he shouted from above.

Paulina shot up to his level, "Shut up!" Danny took another hard blow, this one only sending him back though.

He held his stomach groaning. He opened one eye, "Don't make me do this!"

She laughed defiantly, "Do what? You can't defeat me!" another blast of dark energy was sent at Danny, he dodged it swiftly.

"Please, Paulina!"

"Shut up, and fight!" she sent two more at him, with a yelp he split his torso and lower half in two, letting the blasts of darkness pass between him.

He connected himself, "All right, Paulina, I didn't want to do this.."

With a sort of war cry Danny charged at Paulina with his fists ready, glowing, ready to slam her, but Paulina was unexpectingly fast. One minute she was in front of him the next she was behind him, it almost looked like she had teleported. Now it was Paulina's turn, using her black energy she created a long glowing black wip, she thrashed it about slowly flying toward Danny.Then, without warning, she dashed, screaming as she did. Danny tried to keep his eyes fastened on her, but she was moving so quickly it made his head spin. The ghost girl lashed the wip at him making a green blood line on his back. He cried out. She raised it for a second strike, but Danny grabbed it. The two ghosts pulled hard, both trying to retrieve it.

"Let go!" Danny demanded, whipping his head back. When Danny pulled even harder Paulina released it making him fall backwards. "Ahhh!"

Letting her whip disappear, Paulina lunged down at the falling ghost boy jumping on top of him as soon as he hit the ground. They scuffled on the ground, trying to be the one on top. When Danny had the upper hand he went for her throat trying to choke the life out of her. She gasped for air trying to loosen his grip. Danny's determined expression faded to a unsure one. _I-I can't do this! I can't **kill **Paulina! _As Danny's mind wandered, his grip loosened from her throat, letting her breath a little easier. She rolled out from underneath the ghost boy and stood up. She closed her eyes lighting her hands up. Danny jumped back as Paulina began pounding her glowing fists at him. She shot her fist down at him but he quickly dodged and rolled out of the way then spun his leg under her feet, tripping her.

When she hit the ground she took her human form. He stood, towering over her. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with _me_??????!!!! _You_ cheated on _me_!!!"

Guilt engolfed Danny's heart, he couldn't look at her. "I-I," he breathed heavily, "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!! If you're sorry, then tell me, tell me that you love me!" she pointed an angry, shaky finger at Sam, "Tell me, you love me, and that you don't love **_her_**!!!"

Sam stared at Danny, her heart racing, both of them eagerly awaiting his answer.

His eyes strayed from them both, he stared at the ground, then he looked at her. "Paulina.."

She smiled, "Yes, Danny?"

"I-" he looked at Sam, his feelings showing deeply through his eyes, he looked back at Paulina, "I can't."

Paulina's pupils shrunk, her heart sank, feeling as if it had been ripped in two. "Danny.."

"Paulina...I'm sorry..I'm sorry I cheated on you.. I know it was wrong.. But the truth is..I've always loved Sam..I- I've-I've just been to afraid to admitt it..."

Paulina's eyes exploded in tears, "NO! No, Danny! You love me! ME!!" Paulina went ghost, then in the blink of an eye she took off, disappearing into the night sky.

"Paulina!" Danny shouted after her. "I have to go after her!"

"I'll come with you!" Sam said, running over.

The ghost boy spun around, "No! I don't want to have to worry about you too!"

"But Danny-"

"Just go home Sam! I'll take care of it." He gave her a tight hug then flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _That's What You Get For Falling Inlove.. You Can Never Get Them Out Of Your Head..._

Danny flew over Amity Park searching high and low for Paulina, not quite sure where to look.

He didn't understand it.. how could he be so blind? Why hadn't he realized it before? Everytime that dark ghost appeared Paulina was never present! And there were so many other little things he should have picked up on! Why hadn't he figured it out? Why? Secretly, deep in his heart, Danny knew the reason, he did love Sam, _he did! _But he had always dreamed of being with Paulina, that's why he had been so blind.

Danny let out a heavy sigh. There were so many questions racing through his mind. How did she become a halfa anyway? And what would he do if he found Paulina? There was no way to change Paulina back to normal! If there was a way he would have tried it on himself! No.. there was no way to change what had been done. Would he train her? No of course not! She seemed far more skilled then she ought to be all ready! Besides.. she hated him now.. even though he planned to try, he knew Paulina wouldn't forgive him for what he had done. What then? Would he have to..._kill _Paulina? Would it actually come down to that? Would he even be able to _do _that?

"Where are you?" he said, looking around. _Where could she be? _Suddenly Danny stopped short, as if struck by a bolt of lighting. His heart jumped, he felt tingles of fear run up and down his spine. Why hadn't he realized it before? It was one big mistake after the other!! "Oh my god.." his words were full of fear, but not for himself, _"Sam!"_

* * *

Sam lay awake on her bed, stairing at her ceiling. She wanted to help Danny! But there was nothing she could do.. 

This whole thing had been crazy! But she had to admitt, it wasn't all bad. She couldn't believe what had happened between Danny and herself! They might even actually start dating now! And what he had told Paulina...his words echoed in her head, _"But the truth is..I've always loved Sam..I've just been afraid to admitt it.."_ He had said that he _loved_ her! He _loved **her!**_Oh how she had longed to hear those words. Sam closed her eyes and blushed when she thought about it. She held her face and laughed, her heart all a flutter. _He loved her! He loved her!!_

_Tap! Tap!_

_"Gasp!"_ The sound startled her so, she shot up! Sitting upright, she looked out her window. She watched as the wind blew a tree and made it tap at the glass of her window.

_Tap! Tap! _

_Oh, it's just a tree.. _She layed back again.

**_Tap! Tap! _**The sound continued, only harder this time.

Sam looked. _What's on my window? _She rose, slowly walking to her window. Sam studied it thoroughy. Was that-? Her hand shakily clamped over her mouth. She back away slowly, whimpering behind her palm, shaking her head in disbelief. Outside, Tucker Foley's lifeless body hung over a tree branch, blood dripping from him. And across her window a message, written in blood read, **_"You're next!_**

Sam screamed in horror.

The moment after she screamed, the window shattered, a dark arm reached through and grabbed Sam around the throat. She let out another scream.

The dark figure pulled her close. It was Paulina.

**_"You're next!"_** she hissed.

* * *

As soon as Danny could see Sam's house in sight, he flew down to her window. When her got there he was terrified by what he saw. 

_**"Tucker!!" **_

He flew to his friend, pulling him off the tree branch and laying him on the ground.

"Tucker! Tucker!" _Oh my god! Oh my god! _

Tucker still wasn't moving. Danny took notice of the deep cut running down Tuckers side. He transformed back to his human form and ripped off a large piece of his shirt. He carefully dressed the wound, tending it to the best of his ability.

The boys eyes fluttered, then weakly opened,_ "Danny?"_

A heavy burden was lifted from Danny's heart, "Tucker! Thank God you're alive!"

"There was this ghost.. she was.." Tucker smiled weakly, "_hot.."_

Danny was glad to see Tucker hadn't lost his sence of humor, even though this was really not the time.

"I think it was Paulina.."

"Paulina?" Tuck repeated, wide eyed, "What?"  
Danny shook his head, "Never mind! Is Sam ok?"

"Sam? Sam's.. Sam's.."

"Sam's what?" the ghost boy began to panic, "She's what! Where is she!" before Tucker replied he noticed the shattered window.

"Sam!" he transformed and flew in. He found the room trashed, pieces of glass scattered throughout the room. "Sam!"

_Crackle._

Danny stopped short, slowly he lifted his foot.

A piece of paper.

Reluctanly he picked it up. He opened it. He discoved it was the same paper he had found before, only this time the heart was outlined in a crimsin blood.

On the back he found a message. It read,

_**"I have Sam. I'm at the duck pond"**_

_**-Paulina**_

Danny looked up from the paper, "Oh no.." He flew back to Tucker, "Paulina has Sam, I'm going to go save her!"

"I'm coming with you!"

Danny smiled, a small proud smile. _God, I have loyal friends.. _He became serious, "No! You're hurt! I'm going alone!" He picked the boy up and set him on the porch.

"I'm fine, Danny! Really!"

Danny rung the door bell then pointed at Tucker "No! You're not! I'm going alone!" he rung it again, "Now scream it like ya mean it!" he took off.

"Hello?"

"I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The last thing Danny hurt was a distant scream. Tucker would be just fine!

* * *

Storm clouds that had seemed to appear out of thin air covered the sky. Gentle tear drops of rain fell from the sky, the first one hitting Sam's face, joining another tear as it slid down her face and dangled on her chin. Out of the cornor of her eye, she watched Paulina. The dark ghost girl said nothing, although her eyes had a great deal to say. They were filled with pain and anger, but mostly and overwhelming hate. 

Paulina looked down at Sam, a gleam of revenge twinkling in her eyes as she smirked. She had tied Sam's wrists to the arms of a wheelchair, she also had a rope around Sam's waist tied behind the back of the chair. Sam had stopped struggling, her restraints were very firm. It hurt to struggle.

Sam let out a cry as Paulina put a hand on the back of the chair, pushing it a little more toward the edge of the ground above the water. It was only a duck pond, but it was very deep and wide. If she pushed Sam in there, she would drown easly!

Paulina was growing impatient. She grabbed the back of Sam's hair, pulling her back fiercely. She rested her cheek against Sam's and pointed to the spot where her and Danny had been before. "You see that spot over there?" she began, her words coming out in a calm, cruel way. "We made love there!" she lied, "That's right! **_Me_** and Danny!" She turned Sam's face toward her, "How many times has he made love to you? Oh I'm sorry! I forgot! **_None! _**Do you know why, Sam?" Hmm? Do you know why he chose to share his first time with me? It's because he loves me! He's loves _me _and not _you_!"

The whole idea made Sam sick! But she didn't believe it! Bravely, she talked back, "Then why did he say he loves _me_?"

Paulina slapped her, "Shut up wench! Danny's just confused right now! But when he gets here, I'm going to clear his mind! He'll realize that he loves me!"

Sam wasn't afraid of her, _"Witch.." _

Growling Paulina began to push the wheelchair off the edge.

"STOP!"

As soon as she heard Danny's voice she stopped. She looked up, she could see him on the other side of the pond.

Sam smiled, _"Danny!"_

"Well hello there Danny! I almost thought you weren't going to show up! But you did! You did because you truly love me!"

Her expression made him feel sorry for her, "Paulina.."

"Don't worry, ghost boy! I figured out what's between us! It's her!" her eyes were almost psychotic, "S-she's the reason you won't confess your love to me! She thinks you're inlove with her!" she laughed, "But you're going to tell her, aren't you sweetheart? You're going to tell her how you really feel about me! Right?"

He took a step toward them, "Paulina I don't-"

"No!" she halted him, holding a knife to Sam's throat. "Stay there and tell her!"

There was a silence.

"Paulina.. I don't love you I-I'm sorry!"

"No! You _do_ love me! You made love to me right where your standing!"

Danny cringed, "What?"

"Don't lie! You did!"

"Paulina I didn't-"

"Fine! You didn't! But you were going to! Weren't you!"

He didn't answer.

If he didn't, Sam would forgive him but she was hoping he would say no.

She held the knife closer to Sam's throat. "Tell her!"

"I-"

Paulina's jealously began to manfested itself around her in a cloud of darkness. Her eyes flashed red. "TELL HER!"

"Yes! Yes.. I was thinking about it.."

Sam's heart sank, but inside she forgave him.

"But it didn't feel right!" he added, "It would have been a mistake!"

"MISTAKE?!" Thunder roared. The rain started to pour, "How could it have been a mistake!? You _love _me!"

"Paulina, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, _you do_!"

"I love Sam! I don't love you!"

Tears streamed down her face. "No! You love_ me_! You love _me!_"

"No!"

Paulina let out a frustrated sigh. She rested the blade of the knife of Sam's neck, "Tell her."

Danny took a step back, his mouth moved but nothing came out. How had it come to this? He would have never thought Paulina would be this kind of girl!

"Tell her Danny!"

"I-I-"

"Tell her!" the tears were falling uncrontrolably.

Sam let out a shaky breath, "_D-Danny_!"

His heart pounded in his chest, "I-I-"

Paulina couldn't take it anymore, her last bit of sanity inside her snapped like a twig. She grabbed the wheel chair and sent it rolling into the water. **_"TELL HER!"_**

With a scream, Sam hit the water, the wheel chair sinking down to the bottom.

**_"SAM!" _**Danny dove.

_(Flasheback)_

_Sam looked at him, cringing a little, "You didn't think that was a real kiss.. did you?"_

(Now)

Danny swum through the water that was too murky to permit visibility, searching for Sam. It was so thick! It didn't help that the sun wasn't out.

_(Flashback)_

_Seperating their lips Danny smiled and said, "That's what I call, "Fake Out" "Make Out" _

_Sam smiled shyly, blushing, "Yeah I know.."_

(Now)

There was no sign of her! Deeper and deeper he swam, pushing through, holding his breath a bit longer then he should have. Then he spotted something!

_(Flashback)_

_Sam couldn't look at Danny, "I don't know.. A part of me really liked this and.."_

(Now)

It was Sam!

_(Flashback)_

_The swing swayed back a little as he held onto the chains. He took a step forward, to balance himself, but as he did he tripped a little, he quickly stomped his foot down, keeping himself from falling completely. Since he was still holding onto the chains the swing lurched back, then swept forward, when he straightened his neck as it came toward him he found his lips collide with Sam's. There was a moment of electricity, then the two blinked in unision, trying to grasp the sudden shock. No thoughts crossed their minds, just an impulse of long unresolved feelings that they had wanted to get out for a long time. This desire had burned in them so long, there were no thoughts of pulling away, or of how it could effect their friendship, or of rejections, or girlfriends that really meant nothing, or any doubt in their mind. It was just them, there and now, there was no one else in the world, no one else existed. It was just them with feelings that were way overdue._

_Their eyes closed together. Both of them deepening the kiss, moving to the rythmn of eachother's mouth. Danny took a hold of Sam's face, kissing slowly, deep and passionate. Each kiss really meaning something to both of them. The only thoughts in their minds were, "I love you, I love you, I love you.." _

(Now)

He found her just as she had gave up on holding her breath. She let out her last, bubbles shooting out of her mouth. Her eyes closed and her head fell foreward.

_(Flashback)_

_"Sam..." he whispered. He leaned toward her slightly. "I.." he was surprised to feel a slight squeeze of his hand. He looked. Her fingers were now tangled in his. He looked at her._

_She smiled slightly, one last tear trickling down her cheek._

_Slowly, he moved in and kissed her. It was like magic when their lips touched, it wasn't like those other times, this time it was real!_

_(Now)_

Danny became intangable and grabbed Sam from behind, making her intangable as well. As soon as she was, he shot up out of the water with her. When he reached the surface he struggled to get out of the water, but Paulina met him pushing her foot down on his head, she screamed at him as she struggled to keep him under.

Danny didn't have time to handel this humanely! He grabbed Paulina by the leg and threw her in.

Paulina didn't swim up right away, the delay caused her to sink, sink as deep as the wheel chair in fact! When she started to swim her pant leg got caught on the arm of the wheel chair. She struggled to rip it free, but it's hard to rip material under water. If she had known how to become intangable she would have been able to get free! But she wasn't that exsperienced. She didn't manage to free herself, but could she swim to the surface in time?

* * *

Danny layed her on the ground. He was panting heavily, coughing up water himself. "Sam!" 

She didn't move, her body was limp and lifeless.

"Oh god.."

He started to perform CPR on her, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. _Oh God.. _He thought. _Please let her be all right! I love her! I love her so much! I can't live without her!_

Once again he pushed down on her chest and breathed the breathe of life into her mouth. Suddenly she lurched forward, coughing up what seemed like gallons of water.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

After she coughed a little more she replied, "Yes, yes I'm all right!"

He let out a sigh of relief, _"Oh Sam.." _ he whispered, embrasing her tightly, _"I don't know if I could have lived without you!"_

She hugged him back. When the embrase was broken, the both sat up on their knees. They gazed into eachothers eyes, not even noticing the rain that was pouring down on them.

Danny put his hand on her cheek, _"I love you, Sam."_

She smiled, putting her hand on top of his. _"I love you, too"_

Their wet lips met in a wildly passionate kiss.

Suddenly Sam pulled away, "Where's Paulina?!"

They looked over at the pond. A flash of lightning revealed a body floating face down in the water.

Paulina was dead.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Danny said, grabbing Sam from behind making her shriek. 

_It's the way.._

She gave him a playful slap, "Stop it!"

_That he makes you feel..._

"Ow! Oh, so how is Tucker doing?" Danny asked.

"He's fine, he'll be out of the hospital in about a week." Sam replied, shutting her locker.

"Oh that's good! Oh hey! I almost forgot! I need you for something!"

"What?" she asked curiously.

_It's the way.._

He held up a polaroid camera.

She tilted her head, "What's that for?"

Without warning he kissed her, taking a picture with his free hand.

_That he kisses you.._

"Danny!" Sam said, trying to take the picture from him, "What are you doing!?"

"Hold on!" he took a purple marker from his pocket. He took the picture and drew a heart around it. He showed it to her. "I just thought you might want a new one."

_It's the way..._

She blushed, smiling embarresed. She bumped him with her side, then looked up at him.

He smiled

They kissed.

_That he makes you fall in love..._

* * *

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_That's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he's in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

_**THE END!**_

_Author's Note: Yay! Another fic finished! Just so ya know.. don't ask where Paulina got the knife and the wheelchair! I gave them to her all right? There's a missing sceen where I peddle knives and wheel chairs! lol Well I hope you liked my fanfic! Leave me a REVIEW telling me what you thought!_


End file.
